


The Truth is in the Dare

by BlackIris



Series: Steve Rogers 100th Birthday [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers 100th Birthday, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: 3;4: Party Game Prompts: Truth or Dare





	The Truth is in the Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon means nothing to me. Loki demanded to be mentioned. Steve’s an adorable idiot. And I can’t help myself.

“How long are we here for again?” 

“Two, three more days tops.” Steve drawls from his spot on the couch, reading a newspaper that’s nearly a decade old. “Why?”

Shrugging she pulls out a bottle of whiskey from the back of a cabinet and a short glass that in a past life was once a jam jar. “Wanna play a game, boyo?”

Steve smirks up at her, “What game?” 

“Since there’s only the two of us, some whiskey, and some,” she pulls a decent sized flask from behind her. “Asgardian mead. I’d say, truth or dare?”

“What?” His eyebrows rise trying to meet his hair line.

“Happy Birthday Steve.” 

Steve huffs out a laugh, taking the flask from her as she hands it to him while she joins him on the couch. 

“Thanks. How’d you get this?”

“One can bargain with the god of thunder when he’s in a good mood. Though, now that I think of it, I’m fairly certain it was Loki. Damn, I think I owe Loki a favor. That can’t be a good thing to have hanging around…” She laughs. “Well, at least I lived this long.” 

“Loki can be… agreeable from time to time.” Steve shakes his head, his eyes shutting with his laughter. “Maybe I’ll to ask him to go easy on you. Though something tells me he already did by giving you this.” 

“Do you mean to tell me that Loki knew our mission would go south and we’d be stuck here for a few days?” She asks him with a smile, pouring out a few fingers of whiskey. “Cuz I did mention that it was for your birthday.”

“That all?”

“Your birthday.” She sighs, staring blankly at the wall. “While we’re out on a mission.”

Steve chuckles and taps the flask against her glass, taking a sip. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I should have known it was Loki when he so readily agreed.” She laughs and takes a sip of her drink. “So, how about that game?” 

“Who goes first?” Steve asks, turning towards her fully. A small smirk playing at his lips on his otherwise neutral face. 

“Birthday boy picks.” 

“I’ll go first.” 

“Oh, I like it. Truth or dare, Steve?” 

“Truth.” 

“Risqué, Steve, truly.” She laughs, “Okay, if, you had to choose between going naked or having your thoughts appear in little thought bubbles above your head for everyone to read, which would you choose?

Steve stares at her, biting his lip. “Naked. I, I… Definitely naked.” he clears his throat, “Truth or dare?” 

“Wow. Okay. Do I want to know?” She laughs, taking a drink. “Truth.” 

“Did you actually go out with that guy from H.R.?”

“What?” She laughs, “No. For someone in H.R., he is such a creep. Where did you hear that?” 

“Nat mentioned it once.” 

“Noooo. There’s no way in hell I’d go out with him.” She shivers dramatically. “He is so not my type.” 

“What is your type?” 

“Nuh, huh. That’s not how this works.” She laughs shaking her head at him. “You already got your question. Truth or dare?” 

Steve bobs his head a bit, “Yeah, okay. Truth.” 

“Did you really fall asleep in a chicken coop?” 

“Man, Bucky’s just gotta shut up.” 

“I take that as a yes?” 

“Yes, it’s true. It was snowing and I was tired. It started as just a place to hide, and lay low, and then next thing I know Buck’s laughter is waking me up.” 

“You really can sleep anywhere.” 

“That’s the real reason they keep me around.” Steve laughs. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“What’s your guilty pleasure?”

“Okay, but you can’t tell. But you can join me, if you want.” 

“What?”

“Late at night, like, anywhere between midnight and three, I like to sneak into one of the kitchens and make a grilled cheese.” 

“That’s your guilty pleasure?” 

“I also have a glass of Tony’s good scotch that I lifted weeks ago. Sometimes I take it out on the big patio and just watch the city. It’s really peaceful and calming when my mind won’t stop racing.” 

“How am I just finding out about this now?” His eyes glimmer with laughter and adoration. “I am so joining you. You have to let me know the next time you do that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we’ll make a night of it.” 

She hides her smile with another sip of her drink. 

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“Buck said you can tap dance. I dare you to.” 

“And if I don’t?”

She shrugs, “Don’t know, take another drink? One bigger than those little sips you’ve barely been doing.”

Steve huffs and does his best to look upset. He raises an eyebrow and takes a long drink from the flask, not breaking eye contact. Standing he says, “If you wanted a show, all you had to do was ask.” 

He does a little tap number that’s surprisingly good, and she can’t help but stare in awe at him as his body moves with purpose as it always does. Steve bows dramatically as he finishes and she claps. 

“If I had roses, I’d throw them at your feet.” She chuckles, “That was actually pretty good.” 

“Thank you. But this never happened.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“True or False. You like someone on the team?”

“True.” She says, heat flooding her cheeks as her heart speeds up its steady rhythm. She clears her throat to distract herself from Steve’s intense stare that’s laced with intrigue and jealousy. “Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Can you really play the piano? I could have sworn I heard piano music coming from your room…”

A blush creeps over Steve’s cheeks. 

“I can, I had heard you singing once and I had F.R.I.D.A.Y. find the song for me.” He looks down at his feet, “I couldn’t stop playing it after that day. It always reminds me of you.” 

“I had no idea. I mean, really?” 

“You sounded so beautiful, I couldn’t help myself.” Steve shrugs, a shy smile on his lips. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How come it didn’t work out with your last guy?” Steve asks, voice low. “You don’t have to tell me why, but, you started to shut me out after that.” 

She sighs and takes a drink. “It didn’t work out, never really worked in the first place, because of you.” 

“Me?”

“He thought I liked you, that I was seeing you on the side.” She looks up at him quickly before looking away again. “Which is only partially true. And then it ended. Well, it actually ended, badly, three weeks before everyone found out.” 

“What did he do?” Steve growls out lowly.

“He just yelled. Steve you know I can handle myself.” 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“No one asked. We live with spies, ex-assassins, code breakers, and magic men.” She let out a breath. “I wanted to keep this one thing secret. I also never thought anything would come of it if it came to light…” 

A silence falls over the small living room. Steve’s thoughts race over their conversations, the last few months, back to their first meeting, to their first missions together. To all the shared looks, the brushing of fingers that made him feel more alive than ever before. She consumes his thoughts, and it hits him. Man alive, Bucky was right, he can be incredibly dense. 

“Dare me.” 

“That’s not how –“ 

“Dare me to do what I’ve always wanted to do.” 

“Fine. I dare you –“ 

Before the rest of the words have a chance to leave her mouth, Steve’s lips are on hers. Soft and gentle. His hand cupping her cheek, unnecessarily holding her to him. 

He rests his forehead on hers, breathing heavily, “I’ve wanted you for so long. It’s always been you.” 

“Truth?” She asks, slowly. 

“Truth.” He chuckles. 

She smiles, pecking his lips. “I think you ruined the game, maybe even lost.” 

He easily lifts her, placing her on his lap. His arms wrap around her, pulling her close. 

“This okay?” He whispers. 

“Yeah,” She says, draping her arms around his neck. 

“Good.” He hums. “And I didn’t lose the game.” 

“No? How’s that?” 

He nudges his nose against hers. “Because of this, because of you.” 

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday.”

“Hm, then, happy birthday to me.” He chuckles, bringing his lips to hers in a slow, lazy kiss.


End file.
